A Outra Realidade da Sailormoon
by Selene Silva
Summary: A minha intenção é quebrar com todo os "floreados" escritos sobre a infância, adolescência e juventude da Bunny e explicar as razões de ela ser como é.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Era primavera na Lua... A Rainha Serenidade passeava pelos jardins observando a sua barriguinha de seis meses.  
Os guardas que a observavam não sabiam o que pensar. A sua soberana estava triste e parecia não desfrutar do seu estado de graça. Todos atribuiam essa prostração à recente perda que a bela Rainha tinha sofrido. A sua mãe, Selene, tinha morrido um mês antes. Dois dias depois desse trágico acontecimento a princesa era coroada Rainha... Seu marido e pai da criança que transportava no seu ventre andava sempre no exterior cumprindo com os suas obrigações reais.  
A agora Rainha sentia-se sozinha ....  
O quotidiano da Rainha estava centrado na administração do seu Reino,que era enorme, que ocupava grande parte do seu tempo.

Flashback

No seu quinto mês de gestação, após a sua coroação, a Rainha manda chamar a sua querida aia.

Aia: Chamou, alteza?  
Rainha: Sim, Ana. Ana,por favor, não me chames de Alteza quando estamos sozinhas. Tu ajudaste a minha mãe a criar-me e considero-te como minha família, como se fosse minha irmã mais velha....  
Aia: Desculpa Serenidade. Precisas de mim?  
Rainha: Sim. Preciso que prepares o quarto para a minha filha. Cuida para que nada falte. A Serenity será a próxima Rainha deste Reino, a Neo Queen Serenity!...  
Aia: Vou já começar a tratar disso. Tu já devias ter começado a tratar disso mas entendo porque não o fizeste. Quando estiver tudo pronto, aviso-te. Já agora... Já pensaste em quem vais nomear como nanny da tua menina? Quem será a sua aia? Lembra-te que deves começar a tratar disso...  
Rainha: A nanny já está escolhida. Quanto à tua segunda pergunta, vou averiguar as jovens disponíveis e logo te direi a minha escolha.  
Aia: Posso perguntar quem escolheste para nanny da Serenity?  
Rainha :Claro.... Tu!  
Aia: Eu?????????? Serenidade, achas que darei conta do recado? É uma grande responsabilidade.  
Rainha: Sim. Confio plenamente em ti e sei que serás uma óptima nanny para a minha filha. Sei que cuidarás dela como se fosse tua sobrinha.  
Aia: Bem... Se assim o queres. Por mim tudo bem. Adorarei cuidar a tua filha. Vou já começar a ver coisas para a nossa princesa.O teu marido concorda com a tua escolha?  
Rainha: Ana, não te preocupes. Está tudo bem. Agora vai que tenho de preparar umas reuniões para amanhã. Até logo!  
Aia: Até mais logo...

Fim do Flashback

Rainha: Estou cansada, vou caminhar até à fonte e sento-me na borda a descansar...  
Enquanto caminha sente uma pequena dor...  
Rainha: Bolas, Serenity!!!! Pára um pouco!!!!  
A Rainha, ingenuamente, atribui a dor a uma movimento que o bebé tinha feito. Ela não tinha qualquer experiência no que diz respeito à maternidade e já não tinha quem a guiasse nessa experiência.  
De longe, uma jovem e bela guardiã observa a Rainha com tristeza. A Rainha, que entretanto tinha chegado à fonte volta a sentir uma dor mas desta vez mais forte e grita.  
Rainha: AHHHH!!!!!!!! Mãe, onde quer que estejas, ajuda-me!!!!!  
A bela guardiã aproxima-se ao ouvir o grito de dor da sua suserana...  
Plutão: Alteza, que se passa????? Sente-se bem? Deseja alguma coisa??????????  
Rainha:Plutão... Que fazes aqui? Que se passa com o Portão? Minha boa amiga. Vai chamar a minha aia, por favor!!!!  
Plutão: Não se preocupe com o Portão, Alteza. Está tudo bem! Apenas senti que o ar estava "pesado" e resolvi vir vê-la.... Esteja calma que eu vou já chamar a sua aia.  
Plutão corre em busca da aia mas encontra um guarda.  
Plutão: Guarda... Apresenta-te!  
Guarda: Sou o Tenente-Coronel Maia da Guarda Real. De que precisa guardiã?  
Plutão: Trata-me por tu, por Plutão. Ambos temos a mesma missão, proteger a Rainha. Maia, preciso que encontres a aia da Rainha e a leves até à fonte do jardim das flores selvagens. A Rainha está junto à fonte e precisa da sua aia com muita urgência. Vai, Corre!!!!!!  
Guarda: Sim, Plutão. Vou agora mesmo.  
Plutão: Eu vou para junto da Rainha.  
Plutão era bela e experiente nas "coisas da vida" e sentia que aquela que tinha jurado proteger estava em sofrimento. Corre para junto da sua bela e agora frágil Rainha e diz:  
Plutão: Alteza,a sua aia vem em breve... Como se sente?  
Rainha: Porque não veio contigo?  
Plutão: Pedi ao Tenente-Coronel Maia que a fosse buscar com urgência. Não quis deixar Vossa Alteza sozinha. Desculpe se fiz mal...  
Rainha: Não, fizeste bem... As dores não passam, isto não pode ser normal!  
Plutão: Tenha calma... Repare, a sua aia está a chegar e vem com o seu médico. Deve ter pressentido que Vossa Majestade não de sentia bem.  
Aia: Que se passa Alteza? Trouxe o seu médico por precaução. O Tenente-Coronel Maia disse que a Plutão estava muito alterada e pensei que pudesses precisar...  
Rainha: Fizeste bem, Ana. Doutor... Tenho muitas dores.  
O médico observa o rosto pesaroso da Rainha e decide que é melhor transportar a soberana para os seus aposentos.  
Dr. Lopes: Alteza, tem de ir para o seu quarto para ser vista. Plutão, dás uma ajuda?  
Plutão: Sim, claro.  
Enquanto responde envolve a Rainha numa esfera de luz que faz com que esta fique na posição horizontal. Mal faz isso apercebe-se de algo e aponta para o médico. Ambos observam no vestido uma mancha de sangue...  
Dr. Lopes: Obrigada, Plutão! Encaminha-a para a Real Maternidade.  
Rainha: Maternidade? Porquê? Ainda faltam três meses para a menina nascer!  
Dr. Lopes: Alteza, é melhor fazer alguns exames para ver se está tudo bem...  
Rainha: Ok.... O Dr é que sabe.  
Quando chegam à Real Maternidade tudo estava preparado para a receber. O Dr. Lopes tinha telefonado a avisar.  
Depois de fazer alguns exames o médico chama a aia e a guardiã ao seu consultório.  
Dr. Lopes:Obrigada por terem vindo tão rapidamente. Sentem-se. (ambas de sentam num pequeno sofá preto de pele) A rainha está estável mas a situação clínica não é nada boa. Acho que devem chamar o Rei... Com urgência!!!!  
Plutão: A Rainha... O que pensa de nós chamarmos o Rei?  
Dr. Lopes: Não sei. Sua Alteza Real está sedada e não está em condições de decidir seja o que for.  
Plutão: Bem, se assim é ... Duquesa da Terra, que pensa disto?  
A aia da Rainha, na realidade, não era da Lua mas sim do Reino da Terra e era de origem nobre. Devido a este facto e também por ser uma pessoa da extrema confiança da rainha a navegante queria saber o que esta pensava.  
Aia: Plutão, o meu nome é Ana. O meu título ficou na Terra. Trata-me por Ana. Quanto ao que me perguntas, acho que devemos chamar o Rei.  
Plutão: Bem,se assim é, vou falar com o meu Pai. Ele ajudar-me-á a trazer o Rei.  
Plutão parte e deixa a Rainha com a sua aia.  
Plutão corre para junto de seu pai, Deus Chronos.  
Ao chegar ao Reino de seu pai, plutão recorda a sua infância e sorri. Ao entrar no palácio todos a reconhecem e lhe fazem uma vénia. Encaminha-se apressadamente para o salão principal onde seu pai deveria estar. Do lado de fora da porta está o fiel escudeiro do Rei e o mestre de cerimónias da corte. Quando olham mais atentamente reconhecem a herdeira do trono.  
Escudeiro e mestre de cerimónias: Boa tarde alteza.  
Mestre de cerimónias:Pretende falar com o Rei, seu pai?  
Plutão:Sim, e com urgência.  
O velho e experiente mestre de cerimónias sabia que o Rei adorava a sua filha. Assim sendo, abre a porta e anuncia a todos os presentes:  
Mestre de cerimónias: Sua Alteza Real, A Princesa Setsuna.  
Todos rodam a cabeça...

Quando os presentes rodaram cabeça viram sua sua bela princesa.  
Setsuna já não estava esta transformada em navegante... Vestia um vestido de cetim azul marinho"salpicado" de pequenos cristais que pareciam estrelas. O seu cabelo estava preso e, no cimo da cabeça, estava a sua simples mas valiosíssima tiara.  
Todos a observavam e a admiravam. A princesa, que quem pouco sabiam, era bela... Olhavam para ela e não sabiam dizer a sua idade, as suas feições revelavam que era jovem e que possuia um corpo invejável.  
Vendo-se observada sorri levemente como se estivesse envergonhada. Afinal de contas ela não estava habituada a tanta atenção. Plutão sentia-se realizada ao estar ao serviço da sua adorável Rainha e apreciava a vida simples que levava.  
Rei: Minha adorada filha... Cada vez mais bela! Observem todos a alegria de um pai quando vê um dos seus maiores tesouros regressar!( O Rei falava orgulhoso da sua filha mais velha e deixava transparecer toda a admiração e respeito que tinha pela filha.) Os teus dois irmãos têm saudades tuas.... Não me dás um beijo, minha querida???  
Setsuna: Pai... (num dos poucos momentos em que se vê um sorriso aberto e franco da princesa que corre para os braços do seu pai.)  
Rei: Obrigada, minha pequena. Vieste aqui sem avisar... Não é normal. Que se passa???  
Setsuna tem algum receio em pedir algo ao pai pois sabe que ele não gosta que se viaje no tempo sem sua autorização ou sem a autorização da monarca do Reino da Lua.  
Setsuna: Pai, Preciso da tua ajuda!!!! Não me negues este pedido!

Rei: Minha querida, tem calma... Diz-me o que se passa e eu, se puder, ajudar-te-ei.  
Setsuna: Pai, preciso de me autorizes a viajar pelo portão. Preciso de ir buscar o Rei Sales para junto da Rainha Serenidade. A Rainha não se encontra bem e os médicos pediram a sua presença. Não posso perder tempo!  
Rei: Sim, entendo... Vejo que já te manobras no espaço e quebraste a regra para vires aqui. Porque não foste logo à procura do Rei. - responde com ar trocista.  
Setsuna: Pai, sei que me perdoas eu o ter feito porque vim ao teu encontro mas quero a tua autorização para o fazer ao serviço daqueles a quem jurei lealdade...  
Rei: Princesa.... De hoje em diante poderás viajar no tempo e no espaço sempre que o desejares. Só um conselho: tem cuidado quando por lá andares. Podes perder-te!!!!  
Setsuna: Sim, meu Pai. Terei cuidado e honrarei a tua confiança. Obrigada.  
Rei: De nada, sei que és responsável e que usarás estas faculdades de forma sensata. Para viajares em segurança, dar-te-ei duas chaves. A chave com a pedra rosa vai permitir que viajes no tempo, a chave com a pedra azul permitirá que viajes no espaço. Para as usares basta que digas a oração que te ensinei quando eras ainda uma criança. Estas chaves serão o teu símbolo e deverão ser passadas de geração em geração. Hoje entrego-tas... Um dia deves fazer o mesmo com um dos teus filhos. Agora vai.  
Setsuna: Sim, Pai. manda beijinhos aos manos...  
O Rei vê partir a sua alegria de viver e fica cabisbaixo... Em silêncio recorda a sua menina, quando pequena.... A sua menina sempre fora reservada, calma e muito meiga. Era muito parecida com a mãe, a Rainha Adélia, que, por ser humana, já tinha falecido. O seu desejo mais profundo era que a sua adorada filha abandonasse as suas funções de guardiã e subisse ao trono. Ela tinha abandonado a Corte quando adolescente justificando que aquilo não a fazia feliz. Soube mais tarde pela Rainha Selene que a filha estava ao seu serviço e, ao ver como a Rainha falava das funções que ela tão bem desempenhava, ele sentiu orgulho e desejou-lhe as maiores felicidades. Ele também sabia que a frieza que os irmãos manifestavam para com a irmã era resultante destes seus desejos e sentimentos.  
Setsuna caminha rapidamente para fora do palácio. Quando chega ao seu exterior transforma-se, pega na chave com pedra azul e diz:  
- Chave, pelo poder que me foi concedido pelo Rei Chronos, meu pai, suplico-te que me leves para junto do Rei Sales!  
Assim que terminou a oração apareceu uma luz azul que a transportou. A navegante tinha fechado os olhos por causa da luz mas quando os abriu estava perante o seu soberano.  
Setsuna: Alteza... desculpe incomodá-lo.  
Rei Sales: Credo Plutão! Assustaste-me. Estava a ler e nem te senti bater à porta.  
Setsuna:Perdão Alteza mas eu não bati à porta... Viajei no espaço para o vir buscar. Precisa de me acompanhar. A Sua esposa, a Rainha, não está bem. Solicitam a sua presença na Corte.  
Rei Sales: Céus... Vou avisar o corpo diplomático da Lua Negra que tenho de partir mas que voltarei... Volto Já.  
Enquanto o Rei sai ela fica pensativa... O Rei era amado e respeitado pelo seu povo. Enquanto que a Rainha era uma pessoa simples, prática mas algo sisuda o Rei era uma pessoa muito doce, carinhosa, com um grande coração e sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela admirava a Família Real que servia e questionava como seria a futura princesa, a quem se sairia...  
Rei Sales: Vamos???? Deixo cá tudo porque pretendo voltar mal a minha adorada esposa melhore.  
Setsuna: Sim, vamos! Alteza, segure-se a mim para não se perder... Chave, pelo poder que me foi concedido pelo Rei Chronos, meu pai, suplico-te que nos leves para junto da Rainha Serenidade!  
Novamente uma Luz desce, que os envolve, e desaparecem... Quando abrem os olhos estão no quarto da Real Maternidade, junto à Rainha.


	2. Chapter 2

O Regresso Do Rei e o nascimento da Princesa Serenity

Setsuna: Alteza, A Rainha está sedada. Devemos ir ter com o Dr. Lopes.  
O Rei sai atrás da guardiã mas não antes de deitar um olhar à sua bela esposa, um olhar cheio de ternura.  
Dr. Lopes: Setsuna, Alteza, vinha ver a Rainha mas primeiro é melhor conversarmos.  
Os três encaminham-se para o gabinete do médico. Lá já se encontrava a aia da Rainha que, quando os vê, faz uma vénia ao Rei e sorri para a navegante.  
Dr.: Sente-mo-nos... Como já deve ter reparado a Rainha está sedada. Após alguns exames verificamos que a rainha entrou em trabalho de parto. Conseguimos travá-lo mas não sabemos por quanto tempo... Há riscos para a bebé mas são muito pequenos.  
Rei: Dr, o senhor faça o que achar melhor. Eu só quero que ambas fiquem bem.  
Aia: Alteza, a Rainha vai ficar bem e a Princesa também. Se nascer antes, não faz mal. Já está tudo pronto.  
Rei: Ana, Obrigada. Não sei como te agradecer o apoio que dás e sempre deste à minha esposa. Agora pretendo ir para junto dela. Mais tarde regresso ao palácio para rezar no quarto das orações e descansar um pouco.  
Ana sorri e saem todos. O Rei vai para junto de Serenidade, a aia para o palácio para preparar o regresso do Rei e o médico despede-se e continua com a sua ronda.  
Rei: Meu amor... Como eu te amo. Sei que não sou o melhor dos maridos, ando sempre fora de casa... Juro-te que vou viajar menos. Recupera, meu amor. Tenta manter a nossa menina dentro de ti mais algum tempo. Eu daria a minha vida para que ambas não sofressem.  
Enquanto falava, uma lágrima cai do seu rosto. Fica apoiado na cama, de mão dada à sua amada e adormece.  
Algumas horas mais tarde a Rainha acorda e repara naquele corpo a seu lado e sorri. Reconhece seu marido e fica enternecida com a sua presença. Pensava que ele estava longe e afinal ele estava a seu lado...  
Rainha: Meu amor, minha vida... Imaginava-te longe. Sentia-me tão só. Agora estás aqui e eu ficarei mais forte.  
A Rainha passa a sua mão livre sobre o cabelo negro de seu marido. Ao sentir-se tocado, desperta e olha para a sua amada.  
Rei: Olá, meu amor! Como te sentes?  
Rainha:Bem, agora que chegaste.  
Rei: Fico feliz por ouvir isso... Minha querida, tenho de ir ao palácio mudar de roupa e ver se é preciso tratar de alguma coisa. Depois volto... Pode ser?  
Rainha: Voltas mesmo?  
Rei: Sim, tonta... Claro que volto.  
O Rei dá-lhe um beijo profundo e apaixonado e sai... De regresso a casa, pensava o Rei. Ele sentia que ali era o seu lugar. Andava sempre em viagens e era sempre bem recebido mas, apesar de gostar do que fazia, sentia falta da sua esposa, da sua casa. Agora era tempo de acalmar. Ia nascer o seu tesouro e queria estar mais presente. Queria ver a sua filha crescer.  
No palácio todos, à medida que o viam passar, faziam-lhe uma vénia e sorriam-lhe.  
Entrou nos seus aposentos e foi direito ao banho. Precisava relaxar.  
Todos no Reino estavam contentes com o regresso do Rei. Todos acreditavam que a sua amada Rainha agora ia estar mais feliz.

Depois de se arranjar encaminhou-se para o Salão Real... Quando chega à porta, abre-a. O Rei sorri.  
A sala era enorme,no tecto, ao centro havia uma clarabóia que reproduzia os sistema solar e que iluminava a sala com tons suaves. As paredes eram brancas como a lua. Na parede principal estava uma grande pintura a óleo que retratava a imagem oficial do seu casamento. No centro da sala estavam os únicos móveis aquela sala. Uma enorme mesa redonda, com vinte cadeiras. Esta sala era o espelho da alma da Rainha. Simples, acolhedora ainda que austera.  
O Rei caminha para a mesa e vê o que a sua esposa andava a fazer e senta-se para terminar a tarefa. Sem dar por isso tinha passado uma hora.  
Rei: Céus, já passou uma hora desde que saí de junto da Serenidade. Se bem a conheço já deve estar ansiosa que eu chegue. Vou rezar à torre das orações. - pensa o Rei.  
O Rei levanta-se e abre uma pequena porta onde só ele e a rainha podiam entrar. A sala era muito parecida com a anterior mas sem mobiliário nenhum. Ao centro estava somente um lindo obelisco em cristal e que brilhava com muita intensidade. No chão estavam duas almofadas azuis onde o rei se ajoelhou.  
Rei: Torre de Cristal, protectora deste Reino, ouve as preces do seu soberano... Ajuda aquela que te serve com todo o coração e que é a alma deste Reino. Ajuda a Rainha Serenidade, dona do meu coração, mãe da minha filha. Dá-lhe forças para que supere este momento e não deixes que nada aconteça aos meus maiores tesouros. É tudo o que te peço.  
Quando acaba esta prece os seus olhos negros brilhavam intensamente devido às lágrimas que escorriam dos seus olhos.  
Quando chega à Real Maternidade e entra no quarto da Rainha vê que este está vazio. Assustado corre até à recepção onde o informam que a rainha está no bloco operatório. O Rei pergunta pela aia e dizem-lhe que esta se encontra no bar. Ele corre para lá.  
Rei: Ana, que se passou? Porque é que Serenidade está no bloco?  
Ana: Alteza... A Rainha entrou novamente em trabalho de parto. Vão fazer-lhe uma cesariana.  
Rei: Eu devia ter vindo antes...  
Ana: Alteza, em breve tudo já deve estar terminado e puderá ver a Rainha e Princesa...  
Rei: Sim, tens razão!  
Ambos foram para o quarto onde antes estava Serenidade e aguardaram... Uma hora depois entre o médico com um sorriso nos lábios.  
: A Rainha já vai descer para o seu quarto... Está a dormir e não a acordem. Quanto à Princesa, ela está bem. Só precisa de ir para a incubadora porque é muito pequenina. Alteza, a Princesa é linda! Parabéns!  
Rei:Obrigada Dr. Posso ir vê-la depois?  
Dr. Lopes: Claro. Podem ir ambos.  
Enquanto o Dr. falava chega a soberana. Ambos lhe fazem mimos e vão ver a menina...  
Rei: Ana, olha para a minha menina. Acho que se vai parecer com a Serenidade. Espero que ela seja feliz. Tudo farei para que o seja. Vou tentar andar menos por fora. Quero ajudar a criá-la.  
Ana: Sim, Alteza! Acho que tem razão. A Princesa é quase igual à Rainha quando esta era bebé. Segundo instruções da Rainha, eu serei a nanny da sua filha... Acho que a Rainha ainda não encontrou a aia que vai servir a Princesa.  
Rei: Fico contente com a escolha. Quanto à aia, não há pressa.


End file.
